kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 424
Kingdom of Fantasy is the 424th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Earlier in Ryo Fui's life he and his father were selling weapons. Ryo Fui tells his father that the weapons they just delivered are being used to kill people right in front of their eyes. His father responds that this war business is the manifestation of the extreme stupidity of humans. In turn Ryo Fui responds that this is just normal behaviour for humans. This makes weapon makers like them very profitable. His father tells however that is not the case. it was just a coincidence that they really needed money this time. He only accepted because they offered 5 times the normal price. He states that a merchant with integrity and sensibility, he won't dabble into making weapons. He states that those who win this battle aren't them, but the rulers of their states as he is pointing at all the dead people. He believes it to be distorted, but Ryo Fui doesn't and thinks that it's just foolish. He tells that if he was the one in control off all these soldiers, he would use a much easier way to gain a lot more than what they would from this battle. He tells that these people don't know how to use money. The politicians of every state should know that the strongest weapon ins the world isn't the latest type of sword or spear. It's money. His father responds that he is sure that they know already, but it's sad part is they don't know how to control money. However Ryo Fui tells what they should control isn't money itself, but the people's desires. Use the money to control the desires and make the state glorious. However Ryo Fui tells that they can't talk about this as ordinary merchants. Ryo Fui responds that he isn't a normal merchant. He states that he will climb up the ladder and collect everything into his pockets. At present day he states that the monetary system created the world. Because money exponentially multiplies people's desires. A thousand years ago there was a era of mercantilism. The birth of the monetary system changed the era before it, where objects were traded for other objects. Since it was easy to transport and doesn't decay, currency connected all societies separated by distance. However the biggest discovery of money was something else. It was the degree of wealth. How much money did other people have, so people compared themselves wit others in terms of degree of wealth. Naturally a strong desire arose in people's hearts to have more than others. The thousand years afterwards, the battering world that the people lived in evolved into the large complex world known as China. This is the industry that was created by people trying to fill the ever growing and boundless greed. Afterwards, people started saying the world as the land under the sky. In the past world, people survived with blessings from the sky and the land under is ruled by the sky. However when the world became China, people stared thinking, perhaps the land could be ruled by humans. Maybe even the heavens were shocked. Humans, because of money, could progress ans evolve to this point. However in his view, it can be so much more. Ei Sei responds that Ryo Fui is muzzled by the thought that money equals everything. He responds that he doesn't deny that. Ei Sei asks that if this is the case than if he became king, than he would turn this world into an abomination of greed. Ryo Fui responds that at least that's a far better than a world where war is the first resort. Ryo Fui states that as a politician, you can't shed the people's blood that easily. As a politician, you must create happiness for the state. Rui however isn't pleased with that answer and tells him no to think too highly of himself. However Sai Taku tells her that he isn't thinking to highly of himself. The merchants born at the same time as the monetary system make a living from the flow of money. They can observe the world through money better than anyone else. The chancellor has as they all know, obtained his current position using his status as the top merchant in China, second to none. His knowledge and experience is matched by no one. Ryo Fui tells that the king want to govern the state according to an ideal. While he himself will govern using money. Sai Taku asks Ryo Fui how he will use money to govern and how will he face China in his current state. He responds that once the ruling power is in his hands, he can make the state of Qin into the most prosperous state in all of China within 10 years. This statement however shocks everyone as he goes even further. Materialistically plentiful is well fed. Letting every Qin citizen live a life that they all sing about. Sai Taku responds that this sounds like an fantastic kingdom, but asks if that is achievable in this current world of chaos. Ryo Fui responds that it's achievable because of the chaos. This 500 year long period of war have put the people in to much fury and grief. No matter which state, the people are longing for joy and pleasure. In that case Qin only needs to show the other states their overflowing joy and pleasure. The people of the other states will pour into the kingdom of Qin with envy. When other kings are feeling threatened, they will distribute their wealth. That way, all the kings will hope and want to shake hands with the great Qin. Using wealth, not blades, to establish the inner state relationships. After that, using the same method, they will make Qin the central pillar and collect all the resources and industries to their centre. With Qin as it's heart, they will bring wealth and progress to all of China. Sai Taku realises that Ryo Fui wants to make a world whose economy can't run without Qin. Ryo Fui believes that this is the correct way to rule all of China. This statement shocks everyone in the room. As he goes even further that using force to defeat the enemy, this isn't the attitude that a great state should have in this time of chaos. Don't even mention using violence to conquer all the enemy states and uniting China. He states that he can understand the kings way of thinking as be eliminating all the other states the fighting between states will stop. However that is only the victor forcefully imposing his dream on to other people. He states that even of he succeeds in unification by force, the end result is only the victorious state of Qin and six other states defeated and conquered states. All of China will face an unspeakable tragedy. The dispersed soldiers who couldn't protect their home countries. Plunder and murder. The earth will flow with rivers of blood. Moreover there will be orphans of war all over China. All the grudges towards Qin. This will undoubtedly an unprecedented dark age. He states that at the same time their own citizens will pay the same amount of price. He tells that if the king believes it's acceptable to pay that price for the dream of unifying China then he can't describe this anything else besides insane. If the king wants to unify China with his iron will then he states that Ei Sei is the most unfit person in the world to sit on the throne. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Rui *Ri Shi *Sai Taku *Queen Mother Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Ryo Fui's father is shown. *Ryo Fui's father is a merchant. *A flashback of Ryo Fui talking to his father about weapons and money is shown. *Ryo Fui talks about people's nature. *Ryo Fui explains his desire and dream. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters